In such a terminal, the conductor is generally clamped against a connection strip by means of a clamping screw which is integral with a clamp and which presses against a moving intermediate part which forms a lever or a wedge. A device constituting such a connection uses three pieces in addition to the connection strip: a clip, a screw and an intermediate part.
The invention aims to provide an axial connection terminal which uses only two pieces in addition to the connection strip and which can consequently be manufactured at a more competitive price.